


《余温余烬》【银高】

by Lesly_99



Category: Gintama, 银高 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesly_99/pseuds/Lesly_99
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

【坂田银时X高杉晋助】

******

银时不记得自己之前喝过酒，但醉意浓厚过一切，他在蹒跚中极力维持着朦胧的意识，缓慢地走在一条狭长幽暗的路上。

此间有水声不断传过来，空气的湿度很大，他不知道这是哪里，他只知道自己正遭受着低温无孔不入地侵袭，阴冷的气息甚至不放过细小的骨缝。

眼前的路很笔直所以无需斟酌方向，银时脚下总在无意打滑，青苔似乎有很多。于是伴随着无数次怨叹，他终于走到了这条路的尽头。此时四周的景象也终于在墙面上窄小的窗口外所射进的月光中显出些微轮廓，这里应该是座水牢，囚室规整地排列在小路两侧。褊狭的空间里阴暗且肮脏，还有老鼠静静游动在目之所及的地方……

“银时。”

不久便有人喊他，这声音低沉熟悉还偏偏透露着宛如来自鬼魅的凄厉。银时的颤抖不单出于恐惧，某种异乎寻常的不安感同样鼓动着他的心跳。他只好循着声音慢慢望去，而后于目光终点，他果然看到了一尊瘦削的影子。

牢中浑浊的水面反射着粼粼微小的光斑，污水浸泡着那个神秘人物一半的躯体，他的衣衫已然被浸湿到看不出花色。随后坂田银时又在可怜的光芒里，望到了一头被鲜血污染的紫色乱发……

在银时持续良久的怔愣中，那个低垂的脑袋终于默默抬了起来。坂田银时果不其然看到一只瞳光碧绿的眼睛，那是这个伤痕累累乃至奄奄一息的人身上仍然也是唯一璀璨的东西。他的嘴唇涂了血，颜色艳到使人恍然间就会忽略这样明晰的伤痛。

坂田银时或许一早就认出了这个人，他想喊这个伶仃囚徒的名字，那个他恨不得嚼碎在嘴里的名字。但是他发不出声音，甚至连张嘴的动作都进行的很滞涩，如同被人降了不至身亡却磨人意志的恶毒诅咒。于是在漫长到教人发疯的缄默中，那人也只是盯视着银时的眼睛，缓缓泛出了一撇不可名状的微笑……

那个神情细究起来，终归还是掺杂了太多的温和与凄楚，几乎不像这个人所持本性下理应流露的样子。

所以毋庸置疑的，这一切看来仅仅是个荒诞过头的惨梦……

******

银时怵然睁开眼，随即就看到了天花板角落摇晃的蛛网，原来这里不过是他许久没有清理过的老巢。

电视机这几天一直开着，且被他故意停在一个搞笑节目播放频繁的频道，所以笑声始终充斥着整个房间，这几乎让人淡忘了愉快的真正意味。新八和神乐数日前就被自己赶到了阿妙那里，于是无端歇业的万事屋如今只住着一个即将霉烂的闲散人员。变质的没吃完的速食品堆的到处都是，屋子里的空气极不好闻，腐坏的味道与怨气相较不知哪个成分更多。

少有人知道坂田银时究竟在和谁赌气以至于突然这样自闭，他甚至在郁闷之余排斥所有人介入他此刻的生活。他一直是这条街上有名的乐天派，即便这或许仅仅是个表象，但坂田银时几天来确实像极了一个痛苦不堪又不可自医的危重病人。

更为繁密的悲痛是一点点攀爬上来的，如今银时的睡眠时间都在被某件事堂而皇之地占据着。

“混蛋……觉都不让睡啊。”

疲惫让坂田银时自言自语的声音都挂上沙哑，这句谩骂语气上并不尖锐，所以里面混杂的愁绪突兀到一目了然。他又梦到了高杉晋助，这本该是件令他习以为常的事情，但不知从什么时候起，高杉在他梦里便永远是那样一副病恹恹乃至将死未死的样子……

坂田银时躺在地板上翻了个身，他渴望时间静止，不然日子再这么消磨下去，他怕自己终归会等到那个令他深恶痛绝的东西悄然降临……万事屋几天以来都门窗紧闭，室内照不进阳光，可即便如此，形同密封的房间仍然使他心慌，银时明白自己不可能就此躲完余生，但他成长至今倍受磨砺下仍旧顽固不化的那点恐惧，又是无论如何都难以战胜的。

想到这，万事屋厨房里朝着主街的窗户便开始震动，这是最近经常发生的事。介于坂田银时逆天的好人缘，试图来宽慰他的人一直络绎不绝。这种现象足够暖心，但银时却没了沾沾自喜的力气。

“哪个混蛋啊喂？！别再烦了啊！阿银我产褥期需要静养啊静养！”

银时躺在地板上朝着窗子吼，胡说八道的本事又仿佛从不退化。然而捶打忽而显得过于剧烈，银时知道外面的某位不速之客已经把木质护栏破坏掉了。

“啊哈哈哈！金时你开开门让我进去，我就是听说你产褥期所以特地来探望你啊！”

外面把窗户当门板捶的笨蛋不着调的程度同这位病号相比倒也是如出一辙，不过银时在听出是坂本辰马的声音以后，却只能更为无措起来。他不得不从地板上费力地撑起半个身子，他很紧张也同样畏惧着自己的紧张，于是他只好效仿对方的高昂语气来抑制翻搅的情绪。

“瓦擦！别敲了，修理费很贵的！另外你少给我见缝插针，我说你个白痴根本就不知道什么是产褥期吧！……找我干嘛？”

“你先让我进去，金时！”

银时言语里流露的情绪落差很大，任谁都能听出其中的波动，他很负责任地回馈了那句无所谓的玩笑，随即便于内心更深的地方问询自己，那种事是否真的到来了？……不久之后，银时妥协了，他终于从地上颓靡地爬了起来去开那扇窗子。坂本是近些天来唯一叫门成功的勇士，因为他是少数几个关于坂田银时“产褥期”背后原因的知情者。

坂本穿着木屐直接从窗外跨了进来，这是两个同样气色不好却仍旧佯装滑稽的人。坂本的笑容有点苦涩，这份杂质看在银时眼里烦躁得要他性命。

“怎么，那小子不会挂掉了吧……？”

“啊哈哈哈，才没有，让你直接见到遗体，我会过意不去的。”

“那你来干嘛，没听说过葬礼的礼金要提前上门收啊。”

“唉……你们要是一直这样下去的话，这种架我可不会劝呐，金时。”

银时戛然间便有些语塞了，他第一次在这个戴墨镜的白痴面前哑口无言。毕竟他完全能意识到自己异样的情绪里掺杂了什么，太明显了，坂田银时的怨怼与难过明显到让他这样一个习惯表演的人也干脆无力遮掩。

事实上……高杉晋助患病了。

与如今这个无病呻吟的坂田银时不同，危重病患其实是高杉而不是他。

“怎么样……他是不是过些天就会被这点病带走小命了啊……？”

“你知道那不是小病啊金时，晋介他，已经很了不起了啊。”

坂本诚恳地维护着，而银时仅在对话中途便又趴回到了地板上。他需要更为努力才能让自己表现得平静一些，亦如努力地做着某种尽人皆知的无用功。他心情很不好，且并不清楚理当发泄给谁，抑或如何发泄。

“了不起？呵……确实了不起……长得那么小巧还能五脏俱全。”

内容老套的玩笑过后便是一段沉默，来自坂本辰马的默不作声会让人觉得压力倍增，坂田银时虽说对此从不畏惧，但奈何他现在早已浑身软肋。

银时在不算遥远的数月前添了繁多新伤，那些创口来源于对过去的仇恨与罪孽的了结。只是新伤又牵连出他曾经见义勇为或多管闲事时落得的旧患，总之害他卧床苦苦将养了大致一个多月。而消息也是在他将将痊愈的时候传来的，高杉晋助罹患肺结核，且已至晚期。

在那之前，大病初愈的坂田银时才刚刚觉得自己已然获得了资本变得真正放松与自由……

这个消息初来乍到是让坂田银时消化不了的，首先他只能意识到这也许不过是场微不足道又被小题大做了的肺病，然后他琢磨着，才切实领悟了其中那些定会威胁人性命的成分。银时怔愣了片刻，回神的瞬息间也只是回想到高杉手里的烟杆儿，想起烟雾缭绕的背后，那一张确乎活该至此的可恶嘴脸。

吞下这个消息后的一两天里，他都显得异样的正常，像是一个感性惯了的人忽然习得了冷眼旁观的本事。坂本和桂也在最初的惊愕中变得了然，不过这种心领神会是教人难以欣喜的。银时而后的爆发并不显得剧烈，他只是仿佛突然爱上了独处，于是旁人一概变成了他眼中的障碍而遭到他的竭力忽视。

许多人想起刚见到他时的样子，明明早已身无长物，却仍然一脸患得患失……

“啊哈哈哈哈，还要躺着么金时？你这里再不收拾一下，客人看了会生气呢！”

坂本进来时嗅了嗅房间里的气味，那是种幽微的腐烂气息，如同肉眼瞧不见的内伤又时而显现出了可见的征兆。他面前的坂田银时从未这样颓废过，因为他必然没见过几年前初到这里时的那个潦倒的落魄鬼。

“你走了这里就不会有客人了，厚脸皮。”

“没客人，那万事屋就没法开了吧？”

“……”

“啊哈哈哈哈，那你就出去做做客吧，人一辈子因为不想送客就干脆不接客会很寂寞呢。”

“滚出去，工口混蛋……”

“别再吵了呦，再吵也要见面吵嘛，机会是真的会越来越少的。你知道的，金时。”

“……出去……别逼银桑我动粗。”

坂本并没有听完他的威胁，他走时假作匆忙甚至没有再帮银时掩上窗户。阳光由此毫不应景地投射进屋里，灿烂的如同从另一个世界误闯而来。银时以为今天是理当阴天的，或许是因为梦里的牢房过于阴暗。他再次从地板上爬起来走到窗边，从这里无法直接看到外面的街景，但不妨碍香味原原本本地吹送进来，银时意识到这是个落樱满地的四月……

‘呵，你可真会挑日子……’坂田银时这样悲凉地在心里喃喃念着。

最后，他还是砰的一声大力合上了窗子，明媚于他而言向来无关紧要。银时伸手挠了挠头，转脸就去找剩下的草莓牛奶喝。桌子上堆了许多个盒子，而没空的只剩下一个，他扬手就想干掉，但可惜里面的牛奶早就发酸，呛得人鼻子都渐渐变红。

于是坂田银时便开始盯着那半盒酸腐的牛奶发愣，如在进行一场悄无声息的对峙。他顺便等待眼里的潮气退却，不过他还是败下阵来。

“好吧。阿银出去买牛奶。”

不知多少天没被自己碰触过的万事屋大门终于打开了，只是首先贯入的却不是新鲜空气与耀眼光芒，而是堆积在银时家门口外的众多食品，这自然来源于那些口是心非的可爱邻里。银时弯腰把地上的购物袋逐个提起来放进屋里的桌子上，他看到每个塑料带里都有大盒的草莓牛奶。

这大抵是能支撑足足半月的量，于是他确乎有了不必出门的理由……

“好吧，小不点儿……我去看看你……”，家门永远不用上锁，银时向外走的姿态显得暌违已久的利落。

******

鬼兵队破损的飞船仍然停据在远离城市中心的山林里，银时骑着自己的小绵羊需要消耗四十分钟的时间才能抵达，他一路上路过无数棵樱花满枝的大树。

银时到站后把车停在距离那个庞然大物最近的一丛灌木旁，然后徒步向高杉晋助的老窝逼近。坂田银时中途回头看了一眼自己站立安好的机车，像在阔别一头自己相依为命了多年，亦有血有肉的牲畜。

飞船上的人少了很多，有的是在之前的战斗中死去，有的大抵已经被遣离。

那人似乎真的大限之期将近，因为船上全然没了守卫，只如同一个即将废弃的巨大虫蜕。银时还不知道高杉在哪个位置，他从没参观过鬼兵队飞船讲究又华丽的内部，他仅仅在甲板上同那人象征性地比划过两下便非常戏剧性地离开了。银时试着寻觅河上的踪影，他们前阵子算是有了些交情的。

“你来了，白夜叉。”

银时应声转过身，然后不得不在心里称赞自己逆天的念力，来人果然是河上万齐。对方不出所料消瘦了许多，他背上的琴不知缘何已经消失，或许是因为之前损坏了仍未修好。

“晋助在飞船顶层的和室里。…在下还有事要办，所以失陪了，请你自己上去吧。”

“你……啊啊，你去忙吧。”

银时撞见他显得有些过于合乎时机，所以他下意识便想询问万齐的真正去向，毕竟他的晋助大人仍在缠绵病榻，期间能有什么事重要过此。但银时终究闭了口，他害怕眼前这个人用同样的问题质问之前那个懦弱到足不出户的自己。虽然他或许有能力对此解释清楚，但那需要漫长的岁月供给他从自己与高杉晋助相遇开始一直讲述到此时此刻。许多感情的异变永远不能被总结而只能被缓缓回顾。答案全部在琐碎的点滴里，消逝的日子终究无法被总结出重点，这永远教人头疼……

河上万齐没对银时的脸做出任何平淡以外的表情，看来他的这次到访确乎是其意料之中的事。万齐离开的背影很安定，安定到让银时略有不爽。所以直到那个人的身影消失在视野里，坂田银时才转头看了一眼飞船最高的位置。那里有着格格不入的木质窗棂，那里大概就住着高杉晋助……

高杉晋助。银时默念了一遍这个名字，这个他总是叨念多次所以偶尔竟显得陌生的名字。

坂田银时默默向不远处黑洞洞的门走去，那仿佛是四散人间的天堂口，又或是人间唯一的地狱门。楼梯很陡峭，但却是通向目的地的唯一捷径。他缓缓向上攀登，银时似乎有生以来第一次不惧黑暗，这多半因为此时此刻身边并没有人嘲笑他。无人观摩的洋相坂田银时从不出演。

顶层的地板仍是木质的，甚至周围的一切都不过是普通和式住宅应有的样子。这种让人理解不能的古朴装潢出现在飞船的铜墙铁壁间宛如玩笑，却又意外合乎那个人的诡异性情。

面前是一段短而窄小的通道，于是银时站在楼梯口一时犹豫起自己的转向。而后他才感受到平缓的呼吸，这归功于他在险境中练就的敏锐感官。沉稳的气息是从右侧传来的，他随即沉默着寻了上去，然而其实一转弯他就看到了属于高杉的房间，因为那间和室的门外睡着一个金发的姑娘。‘是叫来岛又子吧’，银时这样想着。

又子显得疲惫至极，毕竟适应过战场的人不会睡得这么沉。她的眼底已经发青，一条手臂始终搭在她身侧的木盆上支撑着她近乎一半的重量，盆里是浑浊的水和漂浮着的纱布。来岛又子的腰间同样不见了双枪，银时忽然想起河上的琴，这种似有若无的联系让他无法不觉得酸楚。走廊里一直亮着盏敷衍了事的灯，所以理当昏暗，光影让这个睡相安逸的女孩子了无了凶悍的气质，若是不抱着这盆血水，银时觉得她看起来一定会更为美好。

‘高杉可是个大祸害，你何必招惹他呢。’

银时在心里呢喃着，一边推开另一侧没有被又子倚着的门，这个姑娘始终没有睁眼，所以银时更加无法探究这背后的劳累。

只是门内的景象一点一点地在视野里明晰起来，坂田银时意外地平静，因为他真正熟悉的味道愈来愈浓烈，所以这样的平静仿佛是种本能，它能让银时心里摇摇晃晃的穹顶恍然间变得坚固异常。

和室里是干脆没有灯光的，窗户也仅仅开了一条窄小的缝隙，蔚蓝的天只露出一线，而射进来的日光平均分割着整座空阔的房间，也平均分割着一床薄薄的棉被。金黄色的光束一直落到银时的脚边，这让他不知缘何感受到了一种终被成全的等待。

高杉坐在和室的正中间，那是个无法不与孤独沾边的位置。他坐在刺绣华丽的铺盖上，薄被遮着他生病以来愈发瘦弱的两条细腿。他个子很小，所以当人们不去看他眼睛和身手的时候，大多都会马不停蹄地可怜起他，何况眼下他又重病缠身。正如银时就已经感受到了自己瞬间到来的心悸，但他掩饰的很好，分开的那十年里他确乎每天都在练习如何掩饰仅仅在高杉面前原形毕露的在意。

“不怕传染么，肺结核可是会传染的银时。是不知道还是胆子突然大了？”

高杉说话的时候并没有抬头，他在摆弄手里的三味线，紫色柔顺的发丝遮着他的侧脸，银时无法看清他的表情。高杉枕边放着香炉，烟云袅袅升腾着，但是空气里的血腥味仍然让人无法忽略。

“阿银可是特地来探病的，你这么待客简直丧尽天良啊……”

这句玩笑和平常的无赖语气有所不同，银时始终板着脸，前不久的那场战役平息以后，那些他原以为可以消失的憎恶眼下又突然席卷上来，此刻高杉的姿态令他烦躁，而他也无暇追究其中的缘由。

“啊，是么，那真是冤枉你了。……坐吧，要喝茶么？”

“算了，你手下泡的茶我可不敢喝。”

这时门外起了动静，其实银时刚刚把纸门合上坐下来时，又子便端着水盆离开了。走廊里响起脚步声和水花动荡的声音，那个叫又子的姑娘原来在装睡，恐怕是为了避免自己一看到银时佯装无关痛痒的脸就忍不住上前暴力责难。

“真是肺结核么？”

“你是来探病的吧，怀疑病号才是丧尽天良不是么？”

“……听说很严重了……”

“……是想问我还剩多少日子吧。不过离死期这么近，已经不太好算了。也许马上，也许等着等着就死不了了也说不定。”

“死不了……？这种话现在不能乱说吧混蛋。”

“怎么，失望了么？还是心怀希望了？那真不愧是坂田银时啊，总有办法凭着自己的愚蠢而乐观下去。那你干什么过来呢，你看不见我，我不就可以一直活着了么？你可以一直想象，反正你也是擅于活在想象里的人。”

“你小子说反了吧。我……”

银时不知道该怎么反驳了，关系确乎已经悄然转换，他恍惚记得曾经的自己经常让这位高杉晋助哑口无言，他坦荡惯了，唯独对眼前的人时常表现出例外的纠结。坂田银时或许是个很现实的人，但面对将死的高杉，他确实已经让自己活在想象里将近一月之久。

银时忽然很无力，他走投无路只好承认自己其实同样早就看穿了自己。

“嘛……对不起啊……”

坂田银时说话间倾身把高杉拥住了，连同他怀里新做好的三弦琴，高杉仅剩下一把骨头，银时很容易便把他圈进的臂膀里。他在持续低烧，皮肤都是发烫的，但起码他是活着的。

没有任何人在这个拥抱里感受到意外，因为实施者的态度诚恳到让人没有怀疑的余地。

“……害怕传染的话就别逞强了，银时。出了事我可没办法负责。”

“唠唠叨叨很烦的大少爷……我们平民百姓身强体健，这么稀有的病才不会染上。”

“……”

“喂……你真不是在骗我么。”

“呵，那我是何必呢。你先起来。”

“一直呆在一起好了，能呆多久就多久。”

“你不怕了？不过你不怕了也不行。我已经习惯这样了。”

高杉说完便开始施力把银时向外推，他可用的力气已经所剩不多，银时不想配合最后也不得不配合。高杉晋助说的是实话，没人适应得了这种理由所笼罩下的冰释前嫌，他们彼此都用了十多个春秋适应分离，眼下却再没有哪怕一个完整的春天让他们接受这份实则蹩脚的重逢。他们都变成了看彼此久了即会生厌的人。死的人终归是自己，所以高杉对此理所当然毫不在乎，那么他也更没有为此破例的心情。

高杉在推搡的过程中终于抬起头，银时看到的脸已经仿佛枯萎。他绿色的眼睛几乎没了色泽，吐息就在耳侧，含混在其中的血腥味浓郁的令人屏息。高杉枯瘦的只剩下窄窄的一张巴掌脸，眼尾却依然高高地挑着，他还是有办法让污浊的瞳孔折射他并未患病的灵魂。没人知道他的眼底究竟哪里在发光，但他的视线却能照亮一个人悲伤幽暗的心房。银时中招了，这个人患不患病都能用眼睛致他人死地，银时忽然有点不知所措，因为他迫切又不知该如何成全自己的期许。

“诶。你这大少爷的脾气是改不掉么，这么吝啬有朝一日下了地狱可交不到朋友啊，老师见了你也会伤心的。”

“嗯……老师么……？”

银时随即觉得自己大概说错话了，因为这样的反应绝不是他想要的……

但是坂田银时还来不及多想，随后高杉原本凝视他的单眼便突然抖动了几下，这是并发症再度袭来。他毫无预兆地剧烈咳嗽着，顺便熟练地从怀里取出手巾掩着嘴，咯血会随着病情加重越来越频繁，银时怔怔地看着，愣了一瞬才想起自己应该上前顺一顺他的脊背，其实他也只能做这些。被子上已然血迹斑斑，有些浅淡的印记，一看就是竭尽所能也搓洗不掉的。想见他死的人都已经死去，不想让他死的人却也在顽强挣扎。被子应该是又子洗的，那姑娘的心情也许跟银时类似，他们以为疾病就是这些血渍，能搓干净大抵也就相安无事了。只可惜这如何可能呢。

时间在敲破鼓膜的噪音中过了许久，久到银时觉得他那把可怜的骨架也要咳碎了的时候高杉才停下来。他把满是浓血的手巾搁到一边，然后尽力抑制自己的摇晃。他理智的要命，像在完成出生以来便一直遭遇的细小琐事。

银时吞咽着卡在喉咙里的未知梗塞，他不再是面对这类情景会下意识歇斯底里的年纪，悲伤在他脑中爆炸，但他看起来仅仅是有点木讷。银时沉默了很久才想起发声，正好高杉的喘息也平缓了下来。

“喂。求你了……不要以为白头发长在我脑袋上看不出来，就是我不会发愁行不行。”

“咳咳咳…呵呵，所以……你是让我跟你回巴掌大的破房子一起过家家，还是你留下来听我弹你完全不感兴趣的三味线？”

“我家还没你想的那么差，耍脾气也适可而止好不好。”

“行了银时，你自己肯定知道没可能的……你不是你了，我也不是我了……”

高杉说到这忽然停下来认真思索，银时隐隐窥见他转动了浑浊的眼球，他此刻的平静显得语重心长，这类温和的气质显现在高杉身上绝对是一种值得讥笑的反差。但背景氛围又实在过于特殊，银时无法忽略室内空气中浓郁的气味，他自然做不到讥笑，他只能没完没了地于痛苦中深陷。

“啊，不对……应该是，你已经是你了，我也成了我了……”

“啊？……说什么呢……脑子烧糊了么？果然一想到你的晚期中二病我就头疼。所以其实有一天你如果挂了的话那一定是你得的中二病搞得鬼，你可千万别说是别的什么病造成的……”

高杉闻言笑了笑，但没再接话，他只低头擦拭他手里沾了血的三味线。他知道银时其实听懂了，这个卷毛的家伙向来城府最深，他心里或许比任何人都要透亮。

那么银时当然明白高杉那些话中隐藏的意思……那是在分离后注定发展成的一种独立，他们不再无时不刻地需要彼此，甚至有朝一日会相互排斥。他们有了各自的生活，形形色色的际遇或许有能力修补这种分离所造成的一切残缺。

“喂你笑什么呢中二病？……表情阴森森的……”

高杉听到这抬头看了银时一眼，他眼睛里折射的神情很放松，但该有的鄙夷还是有的。他仍旧不说话，他知道这是银时在无端挑衅，高杉晋助仿佛忽然学会了用沉默来压制银时在强词夺理时比常人都四通八达的大脑。这种亏他吃过很多年，现下到底明白了对付的方法，虽然终归是没什么时间让他施展了。

况且高杉方才的笑容并不阴森，那仅仅是坂田银时自己再度重生的胆怯，因为他恍惚间觉得，高杉显得甚至有些温柔，这种神色显现在一个罹患重病的人的脸上很容易被理解成一种安抚与嘱托。

‘小不点儿。说好你不能死的啊。’

银时在心里反复的念，念到眼球都在颤抖。

可是高杉依旧毫不收敛其莫名轻松的神情，他一边笑得人心烦意乱一边继续侍弄他的琴，像一个将死之人在心知肚明地留恋自己未来的遗物。坂田银时几乎被自己身上那些叫嚣着无能为力的因子压垮，生老病死是他永远奈何不了的东西。而高杉偏又始终那样笑着，像是在用这些教他永远奈何不了的东西恶意惩罚着他。

于是银时见状，终于头也不回地离开了那间昏黄的和室，他生平第一次难以正视高杉晋助的可恶，那小子总对别人看重的东西投以无限的轻视……仿佛他从来都不知道，自己的性命于坂田银时而言究竟如何贵重……

银时原路返回，他不去想自己现在的行径是否仍叫逃避，高杉晋助给过他太多例外，银时一旦面对他便显得不同以往。曾经他们可以背靠背互相守护，但如今银时又根本不清楚该为了高杉的性命斩杀什么。白夜叉的名号由此越发像个笑话，他甚至不能向阎罗讨回自己乐于维护的一条区区小命。

彼时，高杉晋助安静地坐在自己的房间里，他开始弹琴，他从不费力去刻意地流泻所谓的忧郁，渐渐逼近的死期教人也无端安逸，反正他也不再有什么未成的夙愿。高杉无比理解银时此刻的慌乱，但他除了旁观也不能做出什么。高杉所做的一切不顺银时心意的决定都不是别有用心，但他明白银时一定以为这是报复。为此他也难得有些得意。

规则仿佛就是这么定的，他们性命之间仍有牵扯，可终归没有了更多的联系，高杉晋助殒命后坂田银时依旧可以安稳地活着，这显而易见……

新做的三味线还不是很趁手，各别发音仍显滞涩，高杉想着自己能不能活到和它产生默契，于是也就低垂着脑袋静静地笑了起来，不太像倾诉，更类似于自嘲。

‘别再来了银时。再不甘心，也没有死人了结不清的账。’

******

银时再回到万事屋的时候已经临近傍晚，房子早已被别人占领，没人再会纵容他独自宣泄这样无边的怨气。新八已经开始忙里忙外地整理房间内狼藉的物什，神乐也难得加入进去，虽然仍是在帮倒忙。于是她被吩咐去把桌上堆积的食品填进冰箱，随后那些草莓牛奶才再度刺激到了静立在玄关的坂田银时。

眼前的生活景象顺遂的可怕，顺遂到仿佛日后他并不会失去什么。

“银酱你总算回来了，家里一团糟所以你到底在干什么啊！难道有什么难言之隐需要躲起来自己解决吗？所以小银时永远的站不起来了对不对？”

“电视机已经烫得不行了，银桑这两天不会一直在看节目吧。还是真的有什么麻烦？闷着不说很让我们生气啊。”

新八搬着垃圾麻利地在银时面前跑来跑去，神乐一边做着她的本职工作一边把袋子里夹杂的零散的醋昆布丢进嘴里。这里仍是它先前的样子，平凡、聒噪却又无端忙碌。眼前的画面是平静刺来的匕首，某人除了承受便也再无他法。

“诶死丫头，你天天那么说话小心嫁不出去啊。不要欺负我严守公德不能给你展示阿银胯间的英武风姿呐。”

“所以银桑的事情…都解决了吧？”

新八拄着拖布的把手站定在银时面前诚恳地问道，坂田银时的死鱼眼无疑是天赐的良好伪装，这让他看起来确实回归了日前那副废柴的样子，诸多可归类为悲伤的沉闷情绪仿佛早已风化。

“嘛，没事了。你好好收拾，不要分心。”

“喂喂！这可是在帮银桑收拾啊！”

“啊，我知道，所以既然你是自愿的，工钱我就不加了。”

“瓦擦你根本没给过工钱吧！”

“嘛嘛。我先去睡会儿，干巴爹喽……”

坂田银时走进房间里，麻利地合上了门，新八的咆哮被他掩在身后。他知道在某个日子到来以前他或许会一直这样神经质。如今觉是怎么样都睡不够的，因为那些支离破碎的荒诞惨梦始终搅扰着他令其不得安宁。他再一次躺下来，像今天坂本辰马到来之前始终维持的那样。

现在这个时期，确实于任何认识高杉的人来说都是种折磨，因为你不知道是该盼着他活还是该安安分分地等着他死。前者天真，后者无情。银时不由得紧皱起眉头愤愤地闭上眼睛，他这场病生的不可原谅，又百般牵扯着他人的思绪。

由此看来高杉晋助确实是有毒的，而且这种毒偏又对那样多的人奏效。

他们两个人或许都是擅于集结力量的存在，这不可能不归功于他们已死的恩师。这大抵是银高二人无形间达成的一种继承，只是吉田松阳出神入化的装傻能力某位大少爷却始终未能习得。不然他或许真的就答应了坂田银时共度短暂余生的邀请，银时不明白，一起过家家或者听他装模作样地扒拉那把琴究竟有何不妥。

而后困意入侵地很突然，因为坂田银时确实累了。无论这种劳累是新添的，还是一早所积攒……

【tbc.】


	2. Chapter 2

【坂田银时X高杉晋助】

******

时令已至初夏，村塾迁址大约也有数月之久。曾经四散分别的同僚又被重新召集到一起，而那时的坂田银时和高杉晋助也才算是真正过上了互为同窗的日子。他们大批人马搬到了一户废弃的宅邸中，道场直接由宽大的宅院代替。所有人都不得不承认，新的村塾或许远比旧的还要好上一些。

这天松阳因为外出有事，所以给学生们放了一天假。长廊上故此躺了许多百无聊赖的秃头小鬼，银时也选择加入其中。晌午天热的人昏沉，于是头顶上这片阴凉便形同恩赐。

“喂，银时，打一场吧。”

忽而响起的话音刚落，银时的左肩便被一个不明物体戳住了，美好午休就此告终。不过对方还算有良知，并没有施力来刁难人。坂田银时由此极不情愿地睁开一只眼睛，最先入目的便是一对冷漠的绿色眼瞳，来人果不其然是高杉晋助，那个正用竹刀抵着自己的泼辣少爷。随后银时看到这家伙初夏也仍然穿的羽织，便不由得很想问问他到底知不知道冷暖。

“小少爷…你消停一会儿好不好，午睡有助于排毒养颜，所以不如跟我一起睡觉吧。假期还要做陪练什么的，警告你我也是有人权的哦。”

来自高杉晋助的宣战银时并不是每次都应的，拒绝的理由千变万化，他也只当是坂田银时想无事偷个闲，便也不做纠缠。此刻廊下人有点多，高杉寻衅遭拒后也想着不如找个清静的地方休息一阵好了。

“谁要跟你睡觉……你接着做梦吧，我回头再来找你。”

“诶，高杉。”

原本决定离开的人闻言停了下来，正常的男性儿童对排毒养颜当然不会有半点兴趣，所以高杉显得有些不耐烦。不过他留给银时的这个背影又实在帅气过头，以至于这类的姿态出现在一个小朋友身上还是让人忍不住想笑。

“你知道我叫什么名字吧，我是你的前辈坂田银时哦。”

“啊，所以你想说什么？……不过说来真没想到，你也是这种喜欢用这些没用的身份压制别人的人啊。”

“啧啧啧，原来我在你心里为人这么高尚啊？但是可惜我就是这种人呦。”

“……什么乱七八糟的，笨蛋么你。”

高杉不屑地还以一记眼刀便愤愤地跋足离去，但银时显然话没说完，所以手疾眼快地抓住了就快消失在他余光里的裤脚，这个举动害的高杉直接扑在地上，差点摔扁了鼻子。

“喂！你到底想干什么啊！”

等高杉晋助就着趴倒的姿势准备回头好好理论的时候，不料那个卷毛正用狡黠的眼光盯着他看。神情里表露的东西很奇异，总之是高杉晋助当时所不能理解的。

“高杉，你天天银时~银时~的叫我，我们很亲吗？…诶？！那么想想看……所以你这小子是不是爱慕我啊？！”

银时话说到一半的时候还刻意把身子凑了上去，于是这样的场面瞬间变得更加使人烦躁。他神情浮夸地做着一番自以为有理有据的推论，惹得刚刚背影还相当帅气的高杉没话了，并且取而代之的是一张登时便烧红的脸。所以理所当然地，从那个时候起高杉就不得不承认，坂田银时绝对是个天生的无赖，这样的蠢话他都不清楚这个卷毛白痴究竟是用大脑的哪个部分思考出来的。

“切……才不是呢！我只是跟着大家一起叫的，如果你因为这个就觉得我……啧……我以后叫你坂田可以了吧！竟然会有你这种脸皮这么厚的家伙……”

高杉反驳完急忙就要爬起来，他觉得自己或许跟这个人不属一个世界，所以眼下难免连比试的心思都没了。但奈何银时仿佛并不肯善罢甘休，于是揪着他裤脚的手又迅速转移到了高杉的袖子上。

“别激动嘛，你既然这么想跟我亲近，我其实也没什么意见，以后可以接着这么称呼我~”

“啧，劝你赶紧松开，不要逼我动手。”

“诶诶，你就是这么对待一直以来帮助你提高剑术还完全不摆臭架子的前辈的么？说好的优良家教呢？你这么混蛋你家老头子平时没少揍你吧，哈哈哈~”

坂田银时还没笑够，对面一个快拳就猝不及防地挥了过来，但是被他一个后滚翻利落地躲开了。银时顺势立起身，居高临下地看着高杉气恼的脸，笑得仍然一派春风得意。

“我带你去个好地方啊？”

“我凭什么要跟你去？”

“凭你爱慕我啊，你看你简直没有一天离得开我的对不对~”

高杉听到这里显得更为恼火，或者说在他的情绪里更多地翻涌着某种类似羞愤的情绪。于是原本半蹲在廊下的他便再度冲过去准备补上一拳。银时最后到底挨了一击，只是并不像平常那样耍赖，而且也不喊疼，他只是抓了高杉的手腕就作势要领着他走。

“喂，你……！”

“嘘——！我跟你说，真的是个好地方，知道的人多了就不好玩儿了。”

两人就此转头看了看周围，其他的孩子仍在阴凉里安睡，午后的院落里出奇的静谧，高杉这才意识到自己方才似乎表现得有点聒噪。或许也是受了坂田银时的影响，他鬼使神差地便安分下来，并且下意识觉得银时所说的没准真的是个好地方。

“走啦走啦~……啧，你先把竹刀放下可以吧？真是服了你了，少爷当久了玩都不会了么。”

高杉闻言，刚有缓和的情绪又紊乱起来，不过他暗地里确实承认坂田银时的人生经历已然是丰富过自己的，只是这种怒气的蹿升又几乎成了习惯，银时是总有本事惹自己发火的。他尽力压制着，而后还是瞪着眼跟了上去。高杉同时在心里告诉自己，如果不好玩就找理由将他揍扁。

出了村塾银时就把他的手松开了，随后一路小跑在前头，也不管高杉跟没跟上来。后者立刻便以为这是比赛，于是马不停蹄地开始加速。

五月樱花早都谢了，只有槐花仍然开的繁盛。天气虽然有点热，但是日头并不是很烈，高杉奔跑在银时的身后，一步两步地踩着那人跃动的影子，说来他心情其实也并不太差。

路或许很远，但他们只是闷头在跑，所以究竟跑了多久才停下来的高杉自己并不知道。他只清楚，到远远能看到起伏的山丘时，坂田银时才终于停住脚步。然后两个人便开始气喘吁吁地对望，银时起先空白的眼神渐渐多了点愠怒，最后当然还是他先开的口……

“你跑这么快干嘛？”

“……我还想问你呢！”

“什么嘛，还以为松阳回来了你才越跑越快的。赶着投胎么，没事加什么速啊。”

“你管不着。……所以你先告诉我这里有什么好玩的？！”

“真是的，都怪你，一会儿搞不好都没力气爬树了。现在枇杷一定都熟透了。”

“枇杷？”

“对啊。嘛啊，你过来就是了。不过路不好走提醒你可别摔倒了。”

“……少啰嗦，带路吧。”

依旧遵循着来时的队形，高杉一言不发地走在银时的后头，他看着那个一头乱毛的家伙抄着手在自己眼前慢悠悠地晃荡，便不禁开始怀疑这件事是否靠谱。其实枇杷这种水果只要到了季节家里就一定会有的，不过高杉向来不屑于此。只是如今亲自过去摘，心气上到底是有不同，所以他也并没有觉得这个提议显得太过扫兴。

银时所说的枇杷树在连绵小丘的背面生长着，银时无所顾忌地往高过他们身长的茂密草丛里钻，于是紧随其后的高杉一时便只能靠声音来跟寻银时的脚步。

“你是怎么找到这种地方的？”

“不懂了吧，我每到一个新环境都习惯四处转一转，不然翘课都没地方去岂不是太丢人了~你说是吧，偷懒只会去神社睡觉的小少爷~”

高杉语塞了，气焰再一次将将复燃，不过他暂时找不见银时的人影所以姑且只能忍着。他清楚对方其实就在离自己很近的位置，但奈何这些草高得惊人，高杉也难免有点苦恼。

“啊——！！”

“喂，你…啊——！！”

两声惊叫次第响起来，之前还警告过高杉不要摔倒的坂田银时自己却抢先摔倒了，甚至还连累了身边的高杉做了肉垫。

“混蛋……这里什么时候多了个坑啊……啧，一定是上次来摘太多被人报复了……！”

银时捂着头从地上坐起来，一脸愤懑地喃喃念着。他的上一次造访几乎让一整棵果实还没熟透的枇杷树仅剩空枝，这样的小陷阱大概就是来警告他的。银时愤愤不平地嘟囔了很久，过了一阵才想起自己身边确乎长时间都没动静的高杉。为此银时偏头看过去，这才发现对方正抱着腿一副满头大汗的样子。

“诶！怎么，你受伤了么？……摔到哪里了？”

“……可恶……用不着你管……！”

“喂……我拽你是我不好，但你也用不着这样啊，况且我也摔倒了。所以你怎么样，脚扭到了么？”

这次高杉晋助一直没理他，看来情况确实有点严重，因为小少爷的嘴唇都有些发白了。银时只好赶忙从地上爬起来凑了上去。他试图把高杉握着脚踝的手拿开，但几次都被拍走了。银时很难不觉得莫名其妙，他深感这家伙真的有点古怪过头。

“你别扭什么啊我说，如果走不了路你要一直在这里养好了再回去么？小心夜里狐仙出来把你吃了。”

“拖油瓶……你走开……！”

“啧。真是败给你……”

坂田银时这次是下定决心去扳高杉的手了，所以在行动受限的状况下，他即便仍有挣扎最后也只好妥协。银时扁扁嘴快速地在高杉脚腕上捏了两把，没有皮外伤，也没伤到骨头，不过扭到了筋大概也要休息几天才能好好走路。

“放心吧，养两天就好了。啧……不过没办法了，咱们还是先回去吧。”

“……那枇杷呢，所以这里到底有没有啊？”

“你都这样了还想着那些啊？”

“那我自己去找，你先回去吧……”

“啊？……高杉君，所以你头长这么圆，只是因为里面撑了个球对吧！”

高杉不接话了，他也知道自己理屈，不过想到之后要一瘸一拐地拜托这个人帮自己走路他就更加词穷。这边银时盯着高杉顽固中微显窘迫的脸看了很久，虽然那双绿眼睛所投射出的视线焦点始终不停据在自己这里。

“……嘛，算了，你等我一会儿……”

说着，坂田银时就向自己身后那片仍然挺立的草丛里钻，这次他显然比刚才谨慎了许多，几乎就决定匍匐前进了。于是高杉便被遗留在了这片狭小的已经被他们压倒的杂草间，四面的绿植坐着看显得更加高耸，这几乎形成了一个可以让人轻易就能冲破的微小牢笼，而高杉就被关在里面，等着一个不知自己究竟想不想等的人。

银时回来的很快，但是脸上的表情多少也有点苦闷，因为他带回来的枇杷就仅有那么三两个，且成色都不太好。

“你先拿着，然后你听我说。首先这不怪我，果子都被人摘的差不多了，这已经是仅剩的几个里最好的了……”

“什么嘛……竟然就为了这几个东西……”

“都说不怪我了，而且别看它们长成这样，但是说不定很好吃呢？就好比你看你长得虽然还算过得去，但是性格真的也太差了！”

高杉闻言便把集中在几个枇杷上来回打量的目光移至银时的脸上，后者显得十足漫不经心，坦然地接受着这样突如其来的对视随后甚至不惧尴尬地抠了抠鼻子。

“行了，看够了吧。那就快回去吧，为了走快点儿还是我背你好了。”

“用不着，你让……”

“嘛嘛嘛……行了高杉桑！我知道你摔倒是因为受我牵连，我又没说你比我弱什么的，争强好胜也要有个限度行不行。你就快趴上来吧，赶不回去可会没饭吃的！”

高杉晋助看着对方唾沫横飞地样子干脆愣住了，因为他忽然觉得眼前这家伙换了争辩的路数，所以他一时完全不知道该如何应对。于是良久过后也就妥协着爬到了银时的背上，手里还攥着几个模样寒酸的枇杷。这是比起家里一贯有的那些，丑陋的不止一星半点的果子。

“诶……那个…回去就说你这脚是上茅房摔的，跟别人没有关系知不知道。这样大家才都有饭吃。”

“切……”

“还有，枇杷别教老师看见了，不然就露陷了。这几个你自己留着吃好了，要是甜的话，你就得跟我承认你爱慕我~ 嘿嘿……嘿……嘿……喂……你…你再…勒我脖子……我就把你摔…下去……！”

直到银时的脸憋到通红，紧握着几个枇杷的手才终于松懈下来，高杉沉默不语地躲在银时头发乱翘的后脑勺边卖力地忍耐着笑容。彼时，丛林里已经有了零星的蛐蛐在叫，真的已经是初夏了。而且来时的路原来走了这么远，毕竟银时背着对他来说并不太轻的高杉慢慢悠悠地跋涉了确乎很久很久，直到太阳即将西沉，才缓缓晃回他们共居的村塾。

令人意外的是，还没等这两个人赶到目的地，他们就远远地看到老师已经等在了村塾门口，甚至带了一副恭候多时的样子。高杉随即便发觉银时开始冒冷汗，毕竟他自己也清楚松阳的拳头上凝聚的威力会有多大。所以待他们走近了，银时便难得乖顺地把高杉交托到了老师的背上，然后理所当然地挨了一记重锤。

这次擅自外出的结果好像有点不尽人意。

银时顶着满头包看着老师把高杉背进了屋里，那果然是成年人才会拥有的更为可靠的身影。他们的影子斜拉了很长，不过不知为何，银时又隐隐觉得松阳似乎走得很快，如同在不受控制地远离自己无心的注视。

“这是急着去哪啊……”他不禁自言自语般地问道。

此刻，远方的夕阳艳红如血，银时不由得思绪沉闷地回望了一眼。随后渐渐地，眼前的景象便自此开始显得混沌起来。其实坂田银时早就该被那一拳幡然打醒。

原来他又在做梦……

意识到这件事的银时底气全无地睁开眼睛，他又看到了自家的天花板，只是这次他没了更多气愤的余裕，因为当一个人被某种意外状况侵扰过太多次，那么他的焦躁里便会生出顺服。

但如今若是细究起来，刚刚搅醒他的大抵已经算不得是梦了，而仅仅是被强行回放的记忆。而所谓的情愫，大约也就是在那时开始散落的，不然或许是更早更早。并且那时的种种信任、依赖以及某人那张蜕变中不断漂亮起来的脸，都是巩固着这种悸动的可怕元凶。由此看来，高杉晋助切切实实成了势必要与自己纠缠不休的恶鬼，这无法不使银时多少次都在疑惑，为什么那个人还未丧命便已经有了这样阴魂不散的能力。坂田银时不由抓了抓自己瘙痒的头，紊乱的睡眠让他疲惫不堪，但他也知道，自己今晚是无论如何都睡不着了。

‘竟然梦到这种事……老师这是要带他走了么……’

末了他抬头看了一眼窗外，约莫已经是子夜。

再回到起居室里，坂田银时才意识到自己已然不能适应这种整洁与安静了，他伸手又准备去开电视机，谁知道神乐却从壁橱里探出头来，一脸怨气地盯着他看……

“啊啊，我会把声音调小的。”

难得那丫头再没说什么，昏昏沉沉地又缩了回去。

独居的日子一旦被打破，够用来顾影自怜的功夫也就所剩不多了，现在他周遭所有避之不及且每天都会接触的人群无不在时刻提醒着他，那些切勿忽略的一种叫做生活的东西。他依然可以觉得苦闷，却不得不总要看人脸色来假作欢喜。高杉晋助几乎成了一个形式颇新的秘密，总之是银时目前绝不愿在人前提及的存在。

深夜场的节目有趣的不是很多，此时正在插播广告，银时穷极无聊地抹了把脸，等再把注意力刻意地往屏幕上搁置时，他却又显得有些发怔……

电视里播放的是养乐多的广告，画面中草莓正和乳酸菌其乐融融地滚在一起，这场面无法不滑稽，看来是出了新的口味。

银时盯着显示屏愣到两眼酸涩，才想起自己应该开始发笑了，随后他也诚恳地履行起这个意愿，甚至捂嘴笑到双肩颤抖。他也保证自己如若再不加紧抑制，就一定会把壁橱里沉睡的丫头吵醒……坂田银时的无端捧腹源于养乐多是个无足轻重又不可或缺的玩笑，那是他们曾经用来苦中作乐的工具。现在它跟自己挚爱的果味遇到了一起，银时相信这画面若是倒退十年，绝对有办法让高杉晋助那个看似冷口冷面的家伙也乐不可支。

良久以后，银时已经笑到腹部抽搐，但是直到眼泪快落下来时他才忽然想起，十年前的高杉必然不会知道草莓口味的一切吃食将会成为他坂田银时十年后的钟爱。毕竟他们分散开已有太多年月……

坂田银时此前从不以为，自己有朝一日真的会被他人尚未到来的死期左右了心绪。

而后他悻悻地从地上爬起来，并且主动关掉了电视机。不过他仍然穿戴整齐地立在玄关犹豫了片刻，才又一次走出自己简陋却应有尽有的家。外面的樱花仍在热烈地飘散，但坂田银时却忽而很想闻闻那些早已下淀在自己记忆里，且就快被他遗忘的槐花的香味。

想到这，银时恍惚便觉得高杉或许也是仁慈的，毕竟他提早给了自己这么长的时间来消受这样一个可悲的结局。正如给他时间，让他尽早适应高杉晋助在斩断一切前仇以后仍执意遗留在别人心底的巨大空洞。

银时很早以前曾幻想过那个人的死，那时他妄想着自己大抵会由此获得一种解脱，但他诚然忽略了寂寞，这才是比任何磨难都仿佛更加伤人于无形的东西。它最具威力的功能便是让一个人在不知不觉中便遗失了面目，或者说是催人显现出真正的面目。

走完歌舞伎町那段吵嚷的路，余下的街面在夜里便安静的极其透彻。所以等他来到城市的边缘地界的时候，多数地方早已经黑到什么都看不清了。随后他索性停下来，吹了这么久的夜风，他也难得不再那么头脑发热。

银时随便找了一棵树倚靠着坐下，他透过繁密的树枝去看头顶的星星，那是些连夜路都无能照亮却又偏偏为人厚爱的东西。此情此景让他很难不想起当初仍需时刻备战的日子，那时的他仇恨又热爱着仿佛始终有希冀燃烧的当下，同时又觉得遥远的村塾时光或已成为日后再不会被任何经历所打败的最好岁月。

坂田银时静默着在树下安坐，如同多年前为了自己的期望于瞌睡中守夜……

说到底，他是真的不想那个人离开自己的。

******

战火熊熊炙烤着在烟尘里奔走的一切渺小的生命，那样滚烫又耀眼，让人还以为是大亮的天光，但其实夜早已浓厚到不见星月。战场上向来硝烟四起，如同冥冥中被颠倒了乾坤。爆炸声在战斗结束以前就从没停息过，所以众多走在归程上的人们很长一段时间内都承受着双耳失聪的痛苦。

白夜叉带的小队是第二个从前线退下来的，回到营地的时候，桂已经差人把简易的饭菜制备好。银时抽空假装若无其事地看了看那几间空荡荡的卧房，可还没等得出什么结论，就被身后路过的桂小太郎提前告知，高杉还留在前方善后。

银时听完撇撇嘴，不禁烦躁地叫骂假发太过多事。桂一贯好脾气，归其也是懒得理这两人之间幼稚又琐碎的杂事，便也一脸的不屑地走开了。最近战事吃紧，而今次难得险胜敌方，所以坂田银时才终于有了空闲顾忌一下高杉晋助的状况。那么这样看来，鬼兵队的总督大人确乎并无大恙，善后工作结束以后那小子自然就会回来。想到这，银时便安然地走去后院的水井处洗了脸准备吃饭。许多伤员被安置在不远处宽阔的大殿里隐隐呻吟，这情景无不衬托得坂田银时仿佛刀枪不入的怪物。

“啊哈哈哈，金时在吃饭啊，真是辛苦了呢！”

“啊，你回来了……”

银时手里的梅子饭团才咬了一口，就被身后传来的说话声打断了。坂本带着一身血气走进来，坂田银时随即看到他肩臂上都挂了彩，不过好在不算严重，止血带扎得很妥当，那么依照他的恢复速度推测，大抵不用了几天就能康复如初了。

而这边坂本不以为然地继续傻笑着，顺势挨着银时坐了下来。他们的营地曾是一座规模不小的庙宇，如今即便已遭废弃也仍然显得不甚颓败。偏殿里气温较外界略低，这在酷热的夏季是能避暑的天堂。坂本辰马似乎并不急着去处理他的小伤小患，而是拿起银时身边的饭团一起吃了起来。

“是啊，我回来啦，说来今天真是惊险啊，金时。”

“喂喂，你先等等。你的饭团假发那家伙肯定也有准备，你不要随随便便吃我的好不好。”

“可是这有很多啊，你也吃不完吧。啊哈哈哈，对不起啦。”

“谁说我吃不完……喂，你别再拿啦！”

银时像野兽护食一样把坂本辰马原本捏在手里的米团子毫不客气地夺了回来，受害者受害惯了，也并不往心里去。不过坂本某一瞬还是在银时飘忽的目光里读出些异样，这个人用呆滞掩饰精明的手法倒仿佛跟坂田银时师出同门。

“怎么看你好像很不开心啊，金时？……啊，晋介是和我一起回来的，没有受什么严重的外伤，你不用担心的哦！啊哈哈哈！”

“啊？……笨蛋…谁问你了，一个比一个多管闲事。”

坂本的话音刚落，坂田银时勇夺饭团的霸王行径便就此告终，他老老实实地抱起装晚饭的食盒向远离坂本的位置挪了挪。而这边的另一个天然卷见状，神色却莫名更为雀跃起来。

“怎么，还没有和好么？因为制定作战计划而出现分歧是很正常的事，但是这场战役都结束了，就没必要再吵了吧。”

银时听到这，精气神变得较刚才更加萎靡下去，他索性把手里吃剩一半的饭团扔回了盒子里。吵架发生在银高二人之间，用家常便饭形容都算不得贴切，这或许是早晨一睁眼便会如期发生的事情，频繁到类似眨眼或者呼吸。不过若是一场争执最终发展成漫长的冷战，那么嘴巴闲不下来的银时也同样是会情绪低落的。

“当然没必要。不过那混蛋都不跟我说话，所以怎么可能解决问题。那个小心眼。真是活该他长不高……”

“啊哈哈哈，金时你果然还是在意小晋介的嘛。不过沟通要找好时机，反正现在暂时休战了，你就趁机找他好好谈谈吧，晋介又不是蛮不讲理的人。”

“他还不是蛮不讲理的人？！他不是那难道我是吗？！”

后面来自坂田银时的无数牢骚坂本辰马竟也懒得听了，他站起身拍拍屁股，走得根本毫无留恋。银时望见他直奔伤兵呆的大殿，约莫是去做消毒和包扎，想来那个大嗓门也是个能忍耐的。白夜叉就这么傻愣着盯视着远方殿内忙碌的军医和通明的灯火，顿时彻底没了胃口。坂本虽然说高杉已经平安无事地回来了，但坂田银时确实到现在为止都没看见那个人半点影子。于是某人不由得开始倍感焦虑，焦虑到再度对着自己心中浮现出的那张脸恶从胆边升。

“可恶！大爷我睡觉去！”

银时麻利地收拾好食盒就往卧房走，他们睡觉的地方并不挨在一起，毕竟各有各的小队。但是唯独坂本的屋子离高杉最近，于是坂田银时一赌气就钻了进去。他想起码能见一面终归也是好的。末了，银时进屋替自己铺好铺盖随即躺了下来。但思来想去后他却又爬起身，把自己原本不离手的武士刀立在了门口。做完这一切，银时才重新躺回地铺上，这时他脑子里默然闪过的是娼妓门上悬着的木牌，对此他不禁轻轻给了自己额头一捶……

待到高杉真正回去卧房的时候，银时其实早已经睡着了。不过好在得益于他较高的警惕性，高杉晋助的脚步声一靠近门口，坂田银时便瞬间清醒过来。

“回去好好休息吧，近期休战，告诉大家好好养伤。……另外，我一会儿要去后山的温泉洗澡，告诉鬼兵队其他人，没有急事就不要过去找我了。”

“知道了总督大人，那我先回去了，请您也好好休息。”

高杉的亲随说完便退了下去，鬼兵队的礼节似乎多到花哨。银时向来厌恶这种束缚，不过同样受这样秉性的影响，他手下的其他人便也并不太把他们各自的地位当回事，私底下都只叫他是白夜叉。

这边屋内静卧着的银时听完高杉和他下属一段“礼尚往来”的寒暄之后，便继续静静假寐。期间他确定高杉一定看见并认出了自己的佩刀，因为后者似乎立在门口踌躇了很长一段时间。

可惜最终令银时不满的是，高杉晋助那小子到底还是离开了，甚至看似根本没有进来观望哪怕一眼的心思。坂田银时对此越想越觉得气绝，他在早就凌乱了的地铺上翻来覆去地滚动，像是染了教人痛苦不堪的恶疾。

原本决定就此一觉睡到天亮，日后再不同那个矮子往来的坂田银时，没过多久便一边穿好鞋子一边开始向后山进发了。他的目标当然是高杉口中所说的那湖温泉……

坂田银时扛着刀，披星戴月地走在荒无人烟的小路上，其实那温泉还是他最先找到的，正如多年前他自己所说，银时每到一个新的环境就习惯四处看看。当初他把这个发现作为惊喜只对高杉一个人炫耀了出去，奈何最后那一池水还是成了全队人马的共同财产。

走了不算太远的一段路之后，银时悻悻地剥开几丛叶子。而又不知缘何，此时月光明亮得使人惊异，甚至教人能在夜里看清周遭的一切。受此影响，白夜叉最终理所当然地看到了不远处被丢弃的战袍，而那些大片的附着在上面的血液早已干涸氧化。其实那也是个善战的家伙，对此银时从来都是上了战场才能清晰地认识到。毕竟平日里那个小不点都仅仅表现出一副被骄纵太久的少爷模样，让人看了就心痒痒地想凑上去欺负。

而这边，高杉晋助泡在温热的泉水里闭目养神的功夫，就闻到了坂田银时身上残留的血腥味。于是他不由得睁开眼睛，随后偏头就看到了放在池岸边的一盒饭团，其中还有一个是被咬过的。高杉在心底嗤笑一声，用一脸事不关己的态度继续刺激着某人的耐心，虽然这位总督大人确实还没来得及吃点东西。

“喂……给你的。”

坂田银时蹲在高杉背后突然发话，他的吐息吹在某人发顶上是有些发凉的触感。

“啊。多谢。”

高杉晋助显的难得的客气，不过这种难得可并非银时所求。这仅能说明那小子仍在置气，彬彬有礼不外乎可以算作刻意的疏远。高杉说完把头转了回去，温泉水面上雾气昭昭，银时对着这样朦胧中时隐时现的身影其实全无吵架的心思。所以他自当由着对方保持冷漠。

“要不要我帮你擦擦背？”

“用不着，你还是快去歇着吧。凭你那点能耐，一场仗打下来肯定累的半死了吧。”

“啧，别质疑我的体能好不好。……那要不我陪你一起？”

“你敢下来就别怪我不客气。”

“嘛，好吧好吧，看在你累得要死的份上我不烦你了。”

于是银时话音刚落，便一屁股就地坐了下来。他把刀放在身侧，假装去看头顶上明灭的星星，但实则是望着高杉发梢上发光的水珠出神。那头垂顺的紫色头发很少见，并且生在一个男人身上竟然丝毫不显违和。

“你怎么还不走？有空坐在这里空耗，还不如去干些别的。”

“诶。你泡你的澡，我发我的呆，管太宽个子会变更矮的呦~高杉君~”

随后便有一段时间没人说话了，温泉四周草木植被茂密，根本无法透进丝缕微风，所以眼下的时光是仿若凝固的。银时处在这个角度终归看不清高杉的表情，但他又迫切地想知道对方此刻显露的样子。他们都刚从战场上退下来，于是这样的时刻便很难不显得有些过分静谧。多数时候他们是向往又实则忌惮这种静谧的，因为它总让人在不受控制的沉思中无端想起仇恨抑或是死亡。

营地的方位发着柔柔的火光，这两个人就这么在克制中始终沉默着，时间一长，竟也通通陷进了没有缘由的失落里。

“高杉……说来，也不知道老师怎么样了。”

坂田银时还是首先打破了这份快教人窒息的缄默，他在担忧之余不免往高杉那里看了一眼，对方的背影不可能表现出什么和情绪相关的东西。但他知道高杉肯定同样一直记挂着老师的安危，只是碍于面子始终不在人前念叨。

自此，鬼兵队的总督大人终于有了点动静，他装腔作势地撩了两下水，不过银时知道这其实是自己触到了他心底某些尚且柔软的地方。

“老师自己会有办法活下去的……我们的首要任务是安心打仗。”

“啊，是么。那你既然这么信任他，就别整天耷拉着脸行吧。”

“你哪只眼看到我整天耷拉着脸？……我不过是偶尔恨自己当初没有快点赶回村塾。”

这是一段随便就能被勾起的悲惨回忆，将他们昔日生活过的院落焚烧殆尽的大火，至今仍然在高杉心底烈烈地燃着，他忘不了自己当初赶到时看到的景象，还有坂田银时虽然保持坚毅但也明显曾经哭号过的一张脸。那时他们都还年幼，武力再怎么远超同龄人也仍然只是一群孩子。高杉记得当晚自己或许也哭了，只不过眼泪毕竟经不住火焰的炙烤，在还囤积于心里时就早已兀自干涸。

吉田松阳是他们不得不背负的疼痛。却也是他们枯燥惨淡的人生骤然降临的安抚。不然银时也许终其一生都在孤独流浪，不为人知也一事无成。而高杉则或许终其一生都在被自身对命运的迷茫与不满所团团支配，于本无意义的抗争里碌碌无为……

“嘛……胡思乱想这些有什么用呢，难道你赶到了就能改变什么了么。你真以为还是奶娃娃的自己有多强大啊？”

“我当然知道我当时有多弱小，而且即便是现在也是如此……不过银时，你不会觉得对那件事你已经释怀了吧。那你又怎么看起来总是一副忧心冲冲的样子，果然被人叫惯了白夜叉，就喜欢逞强了么。”

银时听完这段话，几乎是下意识地便获取到了一份好心情，因为他隐约在对方低迷的倾诉里抓取到了仅属自己的至宝。他随即泛起一个微笑，这是足够覆盖忧愁的表情。

“……不得了呦。你真的觉得我在逞强么？……高杉君，我可不可以觉得你是在担心我啊？”

“那真不好意思……你想多了。”

高杉说完便局促地甩了甩自己发梢上欲滴的泉水，银时的嘴唇上由此被溅上微小的水花，这几乎如同一个对方无形间抛来的吻。他看到高杉背对自己却终归红了耳朵，由这一刻开始，悲伤确乎正在被一些与欲望相关的东西缓缓取代。

银时听罢某人的简短辩白轻哼了一声，又顺势把自己的外袍脱掉了。高杉听见身后传来窸窸窣窣的响动，也随即转过头查看情况。坂田银时便由此得了机会，一把上前捧住了高杉湿漉漉的头颅。月亮给了这两个人一道盈盈发光的轮廓，高杉与银时的眼睛在咫尺间闪烁着碧绿与猩红色的幽光。他们都在目睹着这样的瞳色时有了少顷的怔愣，二人不由同时意识到，他们似乎真的冷战了太久……

因为未知的某道神经正在向他们各自的大脑喧嚣着饥渴。

“喂。那句话……你是故意站在我门口说的吧？”

“哦？说来听听，是什么话让你觉得我又处心积虑了？”

“当然是你跟你亲随说的那句…你要来后山洗澡的话。小不点儿~你这是故意说给我听的吧？”

“你要是偏偏这么想，我可就没法解释了。自信过头了吧，白夜叉？”

“啧。我是不是被小看了呀？另外我得警告你……你这叫恶意勾引。”

银时的吐息萦绕在高杉被热气蒸得昏沉的面前，某人此刻气质里不容忽视的凌厉是带了一点点足以察觉却又分量不多的温柔的，所以这足够使被这样的气息所笼罩的人于不知不觉间变得甘于臣服。事到如今，高杉也当然知道这一切骤起的暧昧氛围究竟能预示着什么……

果然，在这段额头相抵的对话终结后的一刹那，银时便一个纵身跃进了温热的泉水里。他的这一壮举激起了池中的层层大浪，于是牵连着二人的情欲也在这样飞溅的水光中飞速涨潮。银时的衣服都没来得及褪去，泉水让布料严丝合缝地贴在皮肤上，这使情欲在束缚中更加肆意妄为地疯涨。他们便迫不及待地拥在了一起，坂田银时揪着高杉脑后的头发，几乎强迫地含住了对方的唇齿。高杉而后给出的回应诚恳又极富热情，他们吮吸着彼此的口舌，粗重的呼吸就在耳边此起彼伏地传换着……

爱抚降临得同样极为疯狂，仿佛短短数日的疏远便让他们几乎忘了对方的轮廓。二人不断在已经显得滚烫的水中情难自禁地扭动着身体，那些寂寞多日的细胞随即在摩擦中遇到久违的重生。高杉把抚在银时双肩的手收回来，后者以为他要结束这个深吻，于是下意识更紧地贴了上去。但高杉只是一味撕扯起银时身上早已透湿的布料，事实证明，他们都在冷战里疯狂地思念着彼此。

这段源自热爱的倾诉持续了过久的时间，久到高杉的腿都有点范软，于是对此略有察觉的银时终于把这趟唇舌间的纠缠做了了结，他们分开时勾带出淫靡的津液，宛如断藕牵拉出的绵长丝线。而此刻高杉仍在不肯善罢甘休地抓着某人的衣服不放，银时随后只好腾出一只手去脱自己吸饱了渴望的战服。同时他在高杉耳边得意地低声嗤笑，又不忘落下几个轻而密的吻。

“这么想我，还忍着不理我？”

“……你话太多了……银时……”

待那件纯白的战袍渐渐没入水底，那些仿佛久别重逢的激情戏码才确乎真正上演。银时抚摸着高杉精瘦的腰肢沉迷到不可自拔，手中的触感如同在爱抚鲛人艳丽腻滑的鳞片，他觉得某人就快游进自己内心最深的地方。由此他再度不可自制地吻上去，并顺势在水中抬起高杉的一条腿，手指随即借此姿态向他的股沟缓缓地摩擦着。高杉的喉咙里随即有了一点零星的呜咽，像交配中的动物正急于沉溺自满。银时在第二次的接吻中固执地睁着眼睛，他始终注视着高杉上扬的眼尾以及浓密甚至翻卷的睫毛，他深觉这或许不该属于男人，毕竟精细过了头。

当下月色太明亮了，以至于衬托得这张并未沉浸在杀戮中的脸孔美到使人恍惚。银时盯着那对紧闭的双眸离不开视线，他的理智已经开始在迷蒙中无声地崩解着。亲吻时的水声是温泉里的波动所盖不过的，毕竟前者饱含了仅属人类的热烈情绪。高杉在银时的眼底回应地仍然那么热切甚至陶醉，这足够激荡起银时心中全部的妄想与感动。但毫无防备的是，高杉最终竟然同样睁开了眼睛。他们在无人能预见的某个瞬间无声地对视到了一起，银时只能意识到满月瞬间同他碧绿的瞳孔结合到一块，那璀璨的光芒是催人发狂的毒药。

银时的瞳仁忽而缩成针尖大小，他在仿佛丧失神智的微怔过后，偏头一口咬上了高杉的颈侧，原本在其臀后流连的手指也猛然戳进了穴口的深处。高杉在这猝不及防的攻势下直接啊的叫喊出声，这样的刺激搅得他连脚趾也瞬间绷直。

坂田银时手中的推送进行的很快速，像是不耐前戏的冗长与繁琐。高杉初时未能完全适应地耸着肩膀，他的全身都在疼痛与快感兼并中微微颤栗。待银时的扩张已经可以承受，他也终于把始终挂在银时脖子上的双臂退下来，高杉颤颤巍巍地将右手探进水中，他不多时便摸索到了某人早就充血的性器。于是他变本加厉地套弄起来，银时咬着高杉的肩颈，那样类似野兽的低吼继而从他的齿缝里流泻出来，腥味开始在空气中弥散，他的噬咬竟也是能让人皮肉见血的。

由此看来，白夜叉果然似鬼而非人……

缠绵在疼痛中也仍然继续着，待高杉的欲望也在某人手底的翻搅与抽插中渐渐昂扬的时候，银时终于急不可耐地拿开了高杉仍在奋力抚弄的指尖。这次换高杉开始了无声的浅笑。银时握着自己肿胀的性器，仅凭着经验便找到了宣泄的入口，然后一鼓作气直接挺身进入。

“哈啊——！！”

高杉瞬间而起的呻吟像是欢愉过度的哀嚎，他的嗓音在情爱中总显得尖细，总之是有别往常的惑人韵味。银时推着一波温泉水便进入到了高杉的深处，而后毫不间断地反复抽送起来。高杉在第一下碾磨里就不可控制地将头向后仰到极致，他张着嘴汲取氧气，唾液在他开合的口中像不断分泌的胶，而呼吸与快感相比又自当是不值一提。

银时眯着眼睛，身下不断上涌的舒适感让他沉沦。他掐着高杉的腰一刻也不能停歇，随后他又迫使对方把双腿全部环上来。于是他又能挺近到更为幽深的位置，银时在水里摆动着身体，此刻水面上晕不开的涟漪都带着情色。

“喂……叫我名字……”

高杉在浪潮般的顶弄中呻吟到情难自禁，他并没对银时的话做出什么令人满意的反馈。于是银时不由猛地抽身而出，仿佛就快将性器完全抽离。而后高杉便几乎哀泣着攀附上去，仿佛完全垂悬在银时可靠又顽劣的身躯上……

“……哼嗯……银时……”

“……继续……”

“……银时！”

亦如顺从后就理应获得的奖赏，银时由此给了高杉一次极富诚意的冲撞，后者的叫声便顺理成章显得更为高昂。坂田银时想尽办法变换着抽插的角度，他兑换来的呻吟便也断断续续几乎连不成一句。他们都在闷热的天气里变得汗流浃背，由此余下的律动中所交错的亲吻也是带了咸味的。

银时对高杉内外的敏感点都几乎了若指掌，这让他轻而易举便能反复责难着高杉体内那处软弱的凸起。高杉末了伴着沙哑的惊叫甚至恍惚里有些类似女人，他在逐渐失焦的视听环境里最终只好死死揽住坂田银时这个他目前唯一能意识到的生命。

他们在高潮即将来临的时候双双环抱着彼此，如同莫名地畏惧着乌有的分离。银时把鼻尖埋进高杉的头发，在馨香的发丝间粗重的喘息。高杉双腿紧紧勾着银时的腰腹，并承担着已经浓烈到天旋地转的快感。他射的早一点，所以末了便在这场欢爱的尾声里率先瘫软近对方的怀中，没了说话的力气。那点白浊的清液也在水下不为人知的角落里徐徐扩散。

“……以后不要离开我……”

他们在享乐的天地里却是含泪的，也许败于过头的生理刺激。但银时在最后的高潮时刻，仍然选择给这次性交一场感性的收尾。他粗喘着释放在了高杉的体内，银时的精液和高杉的体温一样炙热，所以他的固执由此得到了他人不可自知的包容。

这两人在情欲终焉后交叠在一起休息，像两头温水里搁浅的鲸。高杉半身仰躺在池岸上，半睁着眼睛，瞳孔里满是未消的余韵。银时把脸浸在对方潮湿的胸口上，他的脑海此时也是仿佛天地颠倒的。

“你怎么总在担心别人会离开你……”

“不是别人……我只担心你会离开我。”

“银时……”

“嘛。没什么。快点结束吧。结束了我们就在一起。日子安不安稳都无所谓。”

“……得先把老师救出来。”

“笨蛋。我知道。”

银时说完便把头抬了起来，他看着身下躺着的疲乏的某人，显现出完全不掺杂质的温和。而后他抬手帮高杉理了理头发，这是他装惯了笨拙的年月里鲜少流露而出的细致。但他们的心底其实又都灼烧着莫名的悲哀，那是因为他们对未来一切期许的不确定都心知肚明。这是两个深知世事难料，却仍然妄自相互许诺的人。

或许没人会在纵情过后谈论这些，但坂田银时和高杉晋助终归都是心怀大义的人，所以假使他们相爱，那也确乎注定要互相辜负。这两者中没人懂得如何为感情营私，但又在迷茫中顽强地坚持着挣扎。正如两颗确乎无心的石头偏就在相遇后变作了肉体凡胎，于是他们成了彼此的七情六欲……

【tbc.】


	3. Chapter 3

【坂田银时X高杉晋助】

******

当银时再度登上那艘飞船的时候，天色正好在破晓时。他在昨晚选定的那棵树下仍旧翻来覆去地梦到了过去的许多，对此他已经学会了不去在乎。早上鬼兵队的船不知道缘何向东行进了很长一段路程，但好在目标庞大，不然银时相信自己一定得苦寻很久才能有机会二次拜访。

在没有守备的情况下，银时只得自作主张按着当初走过的路线去找高杉居住的和室。但他刚登上甲板，就看见自己要找的人已然独自站在船头的位置。没人清楚他忽然哪里来的精神，明明昨天跟他见面时似乎连坐着都显得吃力。

船首的风很大，高杉晋助今天无端换上了一身素白的和服，这同他往日秉持的着装风格相比几乎天差地别。由此银时觉得他这样立在呼啸的大风里，便仿佛正同黎明时的远空一道渐渐褪去浓重的色泽。晨风鼓起了他的衣袖，使人感觉他转瞬间便会远走。

“喂，你不冷吗，这里风这么大。”

银时张口才察觉喉咙是发紧的，他本以为自己已经慢慢开始接受现实，可谁知不过是凝视这样枯槁的一道背影，他便仍然止不住心中泛滥成灾的悲戚。银时稍有慌忙地帮高杉绑了绑在大风里难免松散了的绷带，随后他触到高杉的低烧仍然未退。

原来一条小命可以就这样点点耗尽，银时相信再不会出现任何变故来阻拦高杉的死。他们都拥有非凡的人生历程，但非凡的背后又不可能没有荒诞横亘其中。

“你又来了，银时。”

“把船开这么远，大少爷想干什么啊。”

“听万齐说今晚有樱花祭，想着死前看看烟火也不错。就停在这了。”

“……”

“呵呵，少见呐银时，你也有不说话的时候。”

坂田银时无法不觉得这样洁白的和服与死亡太过相近了，他仍然相信高杉在利用自己的大限之期故意折磨着他早已所剩寥寥的坚毅与几近倾颓的耐心。高杉从始至终都淡然的过分，这不禁让人觉得将死的其实另有其人。

“太欺负人了吧，高杉？我怎么觉得只有我在被难过耍的团团转啊……其实你在逞强吧……对不对。”

银时说完这句话便缓缓上前一步把这道仿佛快被吹散的白影拥进了怀里，仍是硌人皮肉的触感，银时想等高杉示弱，等他流露哪怕只及得上自己内心中万分之一的忧愁也好。但他中途还是想起来，这毕竟是高杉晋助，既然是高杉晋助或许就从来不会示弱。哪怕刀剑真的生插近血肉，他也只管一味承担着。

高杉一言不发地望着已经大亮的晴空，他第一次觉得这样茫然。

“银时。你要是真的难过，就怪你我做了太多多此一举的事吧。不计后果胡作非为，报应终归会有的，这你应该早有心理准备。”

“嘛……自从老师死以后，我还真是无时不刻不想砍了你。你觉得是多此一举么？明明是我们活了这么多年办的最像样的事了吧，不过虽然这件事情到现在都还没个结果……”

“结果么？不急，等我去下面见了老师，自然就有了……”

“啊，是吗？那你还不赶紧趁着现在口齿灵便，跟我坦白？”

“坦白……呵，坦白什么？”

“啧。装傻是不是，坦白你爱慕我啊，坦白你要是离开我就难受得不得了。”

“……你是真的缺我这些乱七八糟的话哄你？……可别饥不择食啊。”

“以前我确实不缺你这些话……你要是不死，我可以一辈子不缺……所以你有本事，就好好活下去啊。”

银时左手抓着自己右手的手腕，以此桎梏着某人并直直地立着，他言辞里的流氓劲头在一点点消退，以至最后像孩子一样沉稳地撒泼耍赖起来。这招激将法谁都知道永远不会成功，所以高杉听完便低低嗤笑起来。期间银时的手臂搞得他有点不舒服，于是高杉默默推搡了几下，但最终还是作罢了。

晨起来袭的大风是迎面吹送的，它掀起两个人额前的头发，露出他们眼中看得见或看不见的伤疤。他们此刻都在缄默中显得赤裸，因为对于彼此的心思，他们几乎互相看得纤毫毕现。高杉忌惮着银时有朝一日同自己一样时刻委身于悲痛，而银时则忧心于高杉此刻所有显而易见的顾虑，他不想某些感情仍被搁置。

树林到了城市边界已经变得稀疏，可叶片造起的沙沙声仍然使人神智倍感迷蒙。

而就在银时焦虑到不能自已的时候，昨天曾侵袭高杉晋助的并发症便再一次出没了。银时只觉得自己两臂里的身躯又突然开始了激烈的颤抖，面前雪白的布料上反射的日光由此不断灼烧着他的眼睛。高杉的抖动依然伴随着仿佛撕心裂肺的剧烈咳嗽与干呕，所以不多时便有浓稠的血液滴落到银时交握的双手和与他们同立的甲板上。

腥味在空气里浮动，很快又被大风带走。高杉此次在咯血后将近失去意识，他如若离开旁人的扶持几乎无法站立。银时看见他几次挣扎着想睁开眼睛，但眼睑最后还是缓缓闭合起来。高杉的下颌悬着血，苍白的唇色便由此艳得骇人。坂田银时第二次遭逢这样的场面仍然显得木讷，几乎直到高杉就这样倒下去，他才想起抱紧他开始呼喊。

又子带着零星的几个下属是最先赶来的，银时看见这个姑娘冲在前面满面焦急却有条不紊的样子，便不禁心生苦涩。他忽然明白内疚也是可以戳伤人心的，他若是人人口中所向披靡的那一个，又为什么似乎及不上面前的这个女人勇敢坚定。

实则是担忧，但又像极了赌气，总之银时一个起身便把早就失去知觉的高杉晋助抱了起来，又子恍惚里泄露的迟滞是银时乐于窥见的可怜收获。他知道这没必要，但又无法控制。

“去叫医生，我先把他带到房间里。”

“不用你命令我，医生已经在晋助大人房间里等着了！”

“啊，那谢谢了，我这就带他去。”

银时横抱着一个衣着素白的病患向飞船顶部飞奔，这场面丧气的可怕，如同生者抱着死人在追赶一尊出窍的灵魂。又子和三两个随从紧紧跟在银时身后，而这个银时眼里的坚强女人其实第一次有点想哭。

到了之前见过一面的那间和室外，银时果然看到有人等在里面。所谓的医生仅带了一名助手，气氛便像是要为往生者入殓。

“把高杉大人放下，然后请各位出去等候。”

银时愣了一瞬，待又子差点厉声提醒他时，他才极不情愿地把高杉放到被铺上。某人的睡相仍然安稳至极，安稳的让人深感沉静却又总想快点把他叫醒，他不适合这样安逸的样子，起码现在不适合。

“我不能在这么？”

“抱歉，请您出去等。”

医生话音未落便开始了忙碌，坂田银时跪在原地，低头默声沉吟了一下，终归慢慢地走了出去。他颓丧着脸把和室的纸门关了起来，不省人事的高杉晋助就这样在他的视线里一点点退场般的消失成一道紧闭的门缝。他回过身，这才发现走廊里早就故人齐聚。

坂本和桂都默不作声地站在昏黄的灯光底下，原来他们近几天一直留在船上。这段走廊是不见太阳的，氛围很沉闷，但也并没有人想试图打破这种沉闷。万齐在昏暗中仍然戴着他的墨镜，但他的失落又实则覆盖着整张面容。 

“还好我在船上留了医生，之前晋介非要把队医遣走真是太任性了。”

“那是因为晋助大人不想麻烦他们！……不过……还是谢谢你…坂本先生……”

“啊哈哈哈，没什么的。我们都知道，晋介他就是这么温柔又不坦率呢。”

“你太大声了，坂本！”

“啊？！啊……不好意思啊，假发。”

银时在不远处传来的对话声里烦躁地捏了捏眉心，他回身找了面墙坐下来。这几天他似乎总在重复这个动作，想来他也是真的快到极限。而走廊另一边的万齐同样一句话没有说，银时之前以为会礼貌几句的是他才对。

仿佛一切都变得不正常了，但细究起来又让人理不清是从何开始的。感觉刚接到某人生病的消息时，并没有什么东西来干涉或是影响生活顺着它本来的轨迹流逝。但如今再审视眼前，又觉得一切早已面目全非。

银时把额头抵在自己一边的膝盖上，目光是较往常更加失去生机的一种空洞。但他知道桂一直有意无意地注视着自己，于是他最后果不其然在余光里看见那个人慢慢走了过来，随后挨着自己用同样的姿势就坐。

“现在要是那小子不病倒，好像都可以喝一杯了。同学会都没这么齐全过。”

“真巧啊假发。他要挂了，你也想举杯庆祝一下是吧……”

“不是假发是桂……奉劝某些人还是趁早不要装了。从小鬼一块长到大，真当周围人都是笨蛋么。”

“啊，是啊，你别装了。你看你黑眼圈都像日食了，伤心到睡不着觉吧，要哭就哭好了，我们尽量忍着不笑。”

“银时，说实话你的黑眼圈才简直像……啊？！”

乍然听上去，这段对话理应是诙谐的，但这两个人语气却又都凝重的可怕。和室里并没有传出来什么值得捕捉的声音，而廊里的灯偏又在这个时候突然间熄灭了。灯泡发出啪的一声响，像秋末时猝死的蝉的哀鸣。

桂在堕入黑暗以前，恍惚听到银时的冷笑，浅薄的雀跃中透着浓厚的绝望。他明白，不吉利的事已然开始一桩接着一桩地发生，不知道高杉的辞别又具体排在什么时候上演。黑暗让他们所有人面前的纸门显出了一个规整的剪影，像天堂一样纯净，也像地狱一样苍白。

“灯又坏了。万齐前辈，您先照顾这里，我去一趟主控室。”

“还是你留下吧，在下过去就可以了。”

属于河上万齐的脚步声在黑暗里慢慢变远，银时借着这场意外到来的黑暗彻底把脸抵上膝头埋进了自己交叠的双臂里。

“你在发抖……银时。”

“……你自己癫痫不要乱怪别人。”

“……老师走后就没见过几次了，没想到原来剩下的机会这么少。……你很难受吧，说实话……我简直哭都哭不出来了。”

银时咬着牙，忽然不再说什么。但他其实很想反驳，他同高杉晋助的会面次数在哪怕老师死后也并不稀少，而且他们已经不再是单纯的旧友或同窗的关系，一早就不是了……

其实那还是他们三个人离散后约莫第个四年头，银时辗转有了个狭窄却也算得上温馨的居住地。有关他的前尘往事，没人来问他自己便也不用刻意去提。如此无人干扰的日子，过得便可谓清闲。坂田银时的自愈能力是无论放到哪里都数一数二的，而这一点几乎拔群到让他的困苦记忆也连并伤痛一同被抚平到不常触碰的位置。

所以曾经的某一天，高杉晋助的突然出现是仿佛唤醒旧伤发作的不二元凶。那时银时正安然走在采购回家的路上，手里提着臃肿的塑胶袋，里面装着各色的生活所需。他懒散的背影融进街市上往来的人流里，他不再像个武士，甚至不像杀过人。

起先坂田银时是被淡淡的烟味缠绕住的，这对他来说是绝对陌生的气息，于是拜于基因里携带的某种机敏，他多少警觉起来。但银时一时想不出有谁会有理由刻意跟踪或是向他寻衅，他试探一样照旧向前走，而问题的答案也在下一个巷口处恭候多时。

他花了将近半分钟的时间来认出面前突然出现的这个人到底是谁，对方着装华丽，富贵人物本不该是银时的故交，但坂田银时确实认识他。

“……高杉……？”

“呦，还认识我？”

高杉晋助拿开嘴边衔着的烟杆儿微笑着问道。

他确实变了，或者说他果然变了。

紫色头发覆盖下的雪白绷带仍然是扎眼的，毕竟当时坂田银时还没看惯高杉的这幅样子，他们便出离了对方的生命里。高杉把他的凝视收在眼底，而后返还了一个意味不明的乖戾笑容。银时手里提的袋子不经意便落到地上，因为快过期而降价的草莓牛奶由此便极不识趣地裸露出来，如同告诫着他们，你们都已经有了独属自己的人生。

坂田银时尽量不去想那绷带底下的伤疤，他只不断想着眼前人显露的变化。高杉已经完全长大了，脱离少年时期的青涩甚至眉眼里的稚气，他变得或许更加夺目。原来岁月攀附在别人的脸上才这样明晰可察。于是他更加情不自禁地想起他们之间缠络的情愫……

银时在感叹日久生情的毒辣时，仍不会忘记冥思高杉晋助非比寻常的气质，毋庸置疑他有张体面得过分的脸。他也同样会想起曾经高杉沉默不语时显现的冷漠，还有那凌厉中越来越多地展露出的孤傲，如今已通通蜕变成了某种韵味悠然的风情。

“你怎么会在这？”

“没什么，来跟你打个招呼。”

“呵，这是想我了？”

“啊……看见你这样，还是决定不想了。”

在这之后，他们的谋面变得秘密却又频繁起来，但见面时两个人并不多说什么，老师的死是不能提的，这一点他们都心照不宣。而相见的结果往往也很单一，他们可以不打招呼便在不见光的角落里拥吻，情绪到了甚至可以做爱。这样的种种行径都如同为了宣泄私欲，像是为了一己可以暂时搁置了仇恨。

可银时能意识出其中的微妙，他知道高杉晋助或许要做些什么不得了的大事，因为几次他在贯穿近高杉的深处时总能感受到这个人不经意泄露出的一点被隐藏的情绪，那是一种高杉先前从不显现的名为珍惜的诡异情绪。所以后来高杉晋助闹起的一连串恐怖事件无不印证了银时的这个猜想是正确的，于是他们仍会见面，只是不再会有任何接触……

简短的聚散成了家常便饭，这两人中没有任何一方清楚寂寞与怨恨相比究竟哪个教人心房更痛，他们只知道当寂寞堆积太高，已成摇摇欲坠的大难时，相见即会是唯一奏效的缓释方式。甚至根本无需碰触，只消一个从头到脚的完整对视，他们就又会恢复到自己乐于或是不得不成为的样子……

总之，他们都在暗中借助对方消磨着某些不得不排解的思绪，又各自乐此不疲地扮演着全新的自己。

冥思至此，他们头上的灯便恍然亮了起来，所有人起先不得不虚睁着眼睛才能适应光线。银时把头抬起来，并假作无心地抚了一把自己的眼底，他庆幸是干涩的。万齐不多时又走了回来，并站到他原来呆的位置。

坂本的滑稽早就无处施展，于是随后叫了桂一起去厨房捏饭团。想来也快到正午，和室里安静的绝不像在抢救垂死病患，由此银时不得不意识到，高杉必是已经醒了，只是他不想见任何人……

时间在苦等中极近艰难地流逝着，银时看着自己脚边的一碟饭团开始了不知第几轮呆愣。这本该是他的午餐，现在应该顺理成章地变作了晚饭。

期间万齐叫过两次门，医生所给的回应都是请不要打扰。银时听完便冷冷地笑出声，他不知该怎么缓解自己膨胀的挫败与无助。他知道高杉最后一定会见自己一面的，但他怕那个狠毒的人只留一口气给自己饯别。

银时无力地把手伸向那几个模样乖顺的白团子，银时忽然想起攘夷时他曾用同样出自假发之手的饭团哄高杉开心的日子。某人开始吃他早就冰凉的晚饭，因为怀念，也因为自始至终磨人意志的焦虑。美好的记忆总能提醒所有人，岁月是一去不复返……

待到一盘饭团被消灭殆尽，待到冷透的盘子被收走，银时空茫目视着的纸门才终于被拉开了……

率先迎上去的仍然是又子，她迅猛的仿佛没吃什么等待的苦头，但再迅速也终归还是被医生拦了下来。

“高杉大人请坂田先生自己进去。这是大人的意愿，希望各位不要难为我这个传话的。”

或许是不出所料的结果，但又子听完还是低下了头，她仍立在原处一动不动。银时不甚在意，只安安静静爬起来，他坐的几乎双腿都麻痹了，所以趔趄了好几次才终于站稳。

“啊，所以……那小子怎么样？”

医生起先疑惑地看他，也许没想到银时仍然会问。随后在场的人理所当然地看到他摇了摇头，希望便如同彻底泯灭了。

银时平静地点点头，他绕过或许在故意挡路的又子侧身走了进去，同时路过了落在地上的几滴可怜的眼泪。谁也说不出什么……医生帮他关好了门，便去找坂本交差。

昏暗的和室里变得什么气息都没有了，无论血液、熏香还是那该死的烟草的气味。银时差点以为高杉晋助趁着医生报信的功夫就已经悄悄咽气，但好在没有。他仍然躺在那床被铺上，睁着眼睛显得很平顺。窗户始终大敞着，窗外已经是夜晚，银时有点哑然，但也不算过于出人意料。

“终于肯见我了？”银时跪坐下来缓缓地问。

高杉确乎真的已在弥留之际，因为他曾经的奄奄一息里渐渐映出了些许生机，目睹过死亡的人知道这大约是回光返照，也知道其中一贯蕴含的狂喜与哀恸。银时看到高杉晋助污浊的瞳孔重新晶亮起来，并且最终对焦到自己深渊一般苦闷又强颜欢笑的目光里。

随后，坂田银时捉起高杉的一只手，带着它直接探进自己的怀里，它们的终点是胸膛上那片距离平缓搏动的心脏最近的地方。这姿态如在起誓，高杉即便已经没了更多的气力也仍然能感受到从指间传达而来的力量，那是仿佛能为他续命的触感。某人大概下决心重拾自己遗弃许久的坦诚，他想自己此时此刻一定要把一件简单的事简单地表达完整。

因为有人就要上路了。

“你一直不让人进来，想了一大堆话要说感觉也忘得差不多了。”

“……那就是没什么可说的了……？”

“怎么可能？……实话跟你说，刚才我一直在想我大概有残疾……”

“嗯？呵呵……这是怎么讲？”

“……心长得太小了，以至于里面连装个人都装不完整。你知道，从前有个叫高杉晋助的大少爷横冲直撞地就闯进来了，真不愧是有钱人家的孩子，霸道的不得了……不过可惜这里确实不够他长大啊。……然后他才长不高的吧，身长就只有易拉罐那么大点儿。……高杉，说来你已经没了一只眼睛，所以有些事我不允许你再一知半解……信我喔，阿银的小心眼里…不管完不完整，其实是只有你的……”

银时许久没有把语速放过这样缓慢了，他说话间始终盯着高杉的眼睛看着，他想确保对方接收到了自己的发话。但那到底还是一只属于病人的眼睛，他看见高杉仿佛置身事外地望着屋顶几乎无动于衷，但他目光中的那份空茫却又似乎带了一种无法掂量的沉重。

“……呵。事到如今，还是这么会说漂亮话啊…我怎么觉得你心里装得下整个宇宙呢，万能的万事屋。”

高杉晋助尽可能地把万事屋几个字咬得紧一些，这是他的玩笑，也能算做他抛出的一种挖苦，他从来不喜欢刁难谁，但对坂田银时他却又偏偏喜欢走走偏路。

“嘛。这个随你怎么说……就当我心胸宽广装得下整个宇宙吧…但是唯独你有属于自己的房间哦。”

“……”

“不说话了？很感动吧，快点说你爱我吧~”

坂田银时紧了紧自己始终握着的手，他或许并没想过去等高杉的回应，心知肚明又从不被明说的情意最磨人心志，但银时已经被如此消磨了许多个年头，所以他全然可以更为平静地面对。

“……”

“啧。真要憋一辈子啊，别这么不可爱行不行，你不觉得我们之间就差那么一句话了么，其他的可是该做的都做了呢。”

“呵…咳咳……你还不走？”

“这次不走了。打死也不走了。”

“……你当这是哪里啊……你是走是留…在我没咽气之前总归是我说了算。”

“怎么，还要下逐客令？……那我等你睡着吧，你睡着了，我就走……”

话音一落，这之后便再没人对银时的去留问题多做纠缠，睡着的暗示很明晰，某人明白他铁了心要送行。

而高杉晋助也已经渐渐能够真正看清眼前的东西了，他明白某种类似结局的东西正在逼近，不然他不可能恢复这样好的视力。此时已是夜晚，屋里很久没有点过灯，于是衬得银时背后那扇大开的窗户里露出的夜景深邃又明亮。樱花的香味不断吹进来，温热、芬芳，甚至让人感动得眼角湿润。

今天是樱花祭，惯例会有烟火。

高杉偏过头去看那片仅有星辰的夜空，而银时则静静目睹着那张正在认真凝望的脸，他终于把交缠的拳头从自己的怀里收回来，随后双手握着高杉枯瘦的指头和掌心。高杉晋助的眼睛里忽然有了他不可自知的童贞，坂田银时无法不产生哭泣的冲动，但他终归还是竭力平复了心中那些瞬间而起的波澜。

随后教人猝不及防地，烟火便在黑幕间炸开，绚烂的光在高杉仅剩的那只眼睛里明灭。  
在此之后，坂田银时确定自己再没看过这样夺目的烟花表演……

“银时……”

“啊啊，我听着呢。”

“还记得小时候的那几个枇杷么……我每个都尝过了，没有一个是甜的……所以，我也没办法呐……”

烟花仍在争先恐后地升腾，而坂田银时却仿佛再也发不出声音。

他再度有些哽咽起来，不过好在无数辛苦承担下来的苦难让他确乎再不能真正哭出泪水。他明白高杉话中的典故，那是银时儿时借着玩笑对他表述的一种其实叫作真心的东西。

‘枇杷你自己留着吃好了，要是甜的话，你就得跟我承认你爱慕我~’多年前的坂田银时讲什么都是戏谑的口气，他想不到未来他会为此略有悔意。而他也更加想不到，高杉晋助当时执着维持的缄默中原来有这样不为人知的羞涩与无措。

该怪枇杷不甜，还是宿命苦涩呢……

“呵呵，所以你果然从那时候就迷恋上我了吧……那为什么不撒个谎呢？反正我又不会揭穿你……我真是巴不得它甜得要命呢……！”

银时前半句话说的仍是轻浮的语气，他仿佛在竭力模仿儿时的戏谑，但后半句他又说的极其恳切，对于失误没有人不曾想过弥补，哪怕已经为时过晚。

银时说着便把身子匍匐下去，他的前身覆盖在高杉重病的躯体上，以此让自己的气息笼罩着他渐渐变低的体温，如今绝望几乎是有形的。他们的呼吸吹拂在彼此的耳侧，这样的姿态暧昧过头，所以发生在生离死别的当下才这样刺痛人心。

“我说，你不知道吧，养乐多可是都出银桑我最爱的草莓味了……所以你能不能别死了啊……”

“嗯？…这是你第一次求人吧…银时……这么难得的…报复你的机会……我就不答应你了……”

“喂。你报复我的还少么…？”

“……别再露出这副样子了……反正以后没人看得懂了……”

“……”

这当然是一句无比残忍的陈述，原来高杉晋助清楚银时眼底那份仿若透明又切实存在的忧愁究竟指向何人。银时料到他会对此做隐瞒，但如今伪装败露仍然让他欣慰又心痛到无法自拔。此刻高杉在他的拥抱下又开始细微颤抖起来，银时知道是病症再度发作了，只是他到底不能再咳出病血。高杉的呼吸气若游丝，但目光中那份莫名的坚毅却自始至终都在熠熠生辉。

“今年的烟火真美啊。……你说…老师又会来敲我头了吧……不过总算能见到了呐……”

高杉的话音同祭典的最后一朵烟花一同落下，银时由此无法不紧张地抚上这个病患的头顶，他痛苦于自己不能再将这段相拥的距离缩至更短。然而高杉其实并没有马上咽气，只是喘息开始一阵衰弱过一阵。他们侧脸相贴，沉默了很久很久，久到外面买章鱼烧的小小摊位足够收工。

银时还是哭了，眼泪安静地浸润在他确保高杉看不到的地方。他内心平静到令人讶异，只因为这样的离别确乎并不适合声嘶力竭。何况这种感情复杂却又着实深厚，所以悲戚无需用嚎啕来表达他们也能互相理解。

“……高杉晋助，现在给我听好了……我很爱你……无论如何，我拜托你一定要记住……知道你病重我是真的怕了，这次是你赢了。”

银时的声音颤抖的像是快要挨揍的小孩子，他的勇敢和担当都如同消失到了未知的地方，似乎让人再也寻不到踪迹。

“呵……二百四十八胜…二百四十六败……说这么多……不怕我听不清啊……？”

“听不清？这没关系，我可以再说一遍，我很……”

“啊……行了你…”

“听清了？那就要好好记住。”

“……呵呵……我试试看……看能不能记住……”

“啧，不是让你试试看是一定要记住。”

“嗯……记住……”

在这个夜晚过去后的很长一段时间里，银时都不确定此时高杉所说的这句话究竟是切实存在的，还是根本是他自己的幻觉。他只记得高杉的眼睛缓缓地闭合起来，睫毛慢慢扫过自己颤抖愈发剧烈的脸颊，高杉晋助半边的头发都几乎湿了，换做以前他们可以为此争吵很久，但现在他仿佛都没有理会自己的心思……

“……喂……晋助……？

晚风在窗外涤荡，世界忽然静的如同已经死亡。

高杉晋助承诺给银时的话语或真或假也都就此在他耳边熄灭，这具躯体强撑至今已然了无了温度，银时再也感受不到心跳，哪怕细微如同颤抖的心跳。

他确实成了尸体。

银时仍不肯把自己的侧脸离开高杉冰冷的面颊，他终于可以哭出声了。悲恸在他自以为控制良好的状态下竟然顷刻就已决堤，坂田银时曾经以为自己再不会这样声泪俱下……他曾经分道扬镳的挚爱、他漫漫荒度的旧时光阴、他徐徐远走的年少岁月，这些他以为自己一早失去了的东西，如今才是真的失去了。所以这场送行便显得如此不尽人意甚至简陋至极，因为死去的故人与旧事于银时而言这样紧要，也因为他不能让哭泣显得更加哀戚。

银时对着并不空荡的心房不断悲叹着……

会重逢的……所以暂别了……

******

夜阑俱寂，参与祭典的人流早就散去，小路上安静的不像不久前才聚集着人群。樱花仍在晚林间怒放，有人的葬礼也在一道低调地进行着。

不到十个人组成的极小圈子包围着一团熊熊灼烧的大火，没有人哭泣，哪怕所有人觉得最该哭泣的那个此时也平静地站着。火葬是高杉交托下的唯一遗愿，银时在万齐转述出这件事以后，不可自知地凝了凝眉，他想高杉或许仍在怀念早已成灰的松下村塾。

火焰旺盛的可怖，炙烤着观望的人仿佛把他们强行投入了盛夏。木柴在燃烧时发着依稀的劈啪声，这火或许可以烧至清晨才将熄灭，没有人能在这样的火势里找到那个人的影子了，他素白的衣服应该早已卷边焦烂最后变作乌有。

鬼兵队留到最后的几个不知姓名的人终于拿起行囊决定趁着夜色离开了，告别的话可能已经提前说过，总之他们没再对万齐之流交代什么便毅然上路。

万齐随后取来了高杉常穿的几件和服，并不发一语地通通掷入了火里。坂本辰马见状率先笑出声，那是像怪物一样愚蠢又苦涩的笑。

“哈哈哈，晋介他，还真是很喜欢华丽的东西呢……”

洪亮的话音一落，他便和假发一同擦起了鼻涕，而剩下的人仍然只是静立着。

火焰最终还是被人为熄灭的，不然他们怕高杉晋助小小的骨殖会被烧化。病人的骨灰是黑白交加的颜色，银时在捡拾的时候默默地想着，心脏便不时绞痛起来。骨灰坛被万齐揽在怀里，银时先前忘了这件事的着落，于是盘算着自己要不要直接上手抢夺。

可最后出乎他意料的是，那个白色的小罐子是被主动送到银时眼前的，鬼兵队仅剩的三个人全都不带惊异地看着他，类似等待他接受。

“这个，就交给你了。”

“……我？”

“……晋助的意思。”

于是，一罐带着烈火余温的生命余灰便落到了银时的怀里。‘晋助的意思’，这五个字沉重到银时登时就倍感窒息……

但也就在短短的某一刻，坂田银时忽然明白了何为感情所赠的骄傲。就是仿佛浓夜里最为人惊叹的花火燃烧后所留下的余烬，从高空中遥遥缓缓地坠落到了自己的怀里…且仅仅落在自己的怀里，亦如降临到它自始至终笃定的归宿里……

银时双手抚摸了一下平滑的瓷釉，他再不能总结自己的心绪。

河上万齐始终站在他的对面，所以银时这才看见他的背上多了把琴，仿若是之前看高杉拿着的那把，而又子腰间失踪数月的双枪也回来了，确乎没有人在悲伤里泥足深陷……这是大抵可以算作一种高杉晋助留下的好处。

待火星泯灭而仅剩袅袅烟尘，六个人便由此也决定一同分别，带着他们新生的目标与始终未变的信念，于长夜里默默地相别。

坂田银时向他的万事屋慢慢行进，他知道自己要给那两个小鬼介绍新的成员了。月光此时出奇的亮，这让走在归家路上的人似乎永远不致迷失。

“小不点儿，我现在带你回家哦。”

“然后记得变鬼来吓唬我啊，我做最丑的表情逗你开心……”

“还有……感谢你的第二个遗愿……”

【FIN.】


End file.
